percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Different Choice
What if Annabeth had chosen Luke instead of Percy? And what if Luke and Annabeth had a child? This is what I think would have happened. --Sparrowsong 04:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Chapter One ANNABETH'S POV "Mommy!" Caroline squealed, running up to me. I giggled and picked her up. "Somebody's a little over-enthusiastic," I quipped. "Did you steal anything while I was gone?" Carol took after me in apperance, but she was more like Luke in her personality (though she was much less moody, and she actually let her emotions show once in a while). Unfortunately, that also made her a kleptomaniac. "Nope," she answered, her piercing blue eyes shining. "Was good wah Mommy was out. Didn't stee-yah any ting." (A/N: Baby talk...err, "toddler talk." Translation: "Nope. I was good while Mommy was out. Didn't steal anything.") "That's good," I grinned. "Anything interesting happen?" "Yeah!" exclaimed Carol. "Gwandpa Hermes rang the doo bell. He wanted to talk to Daddy. I said Daddy was seeping, but he wasn't rih-ee. Dat's what Daddy todd me to say whenevah Gwandpa Hermes cows or kuhs over and asks to talk to him. Seeping or using the potty or on the phone. I suppah to atenate a whole bunch, so he won't wondah wa Daddy is al-wah seeping whenevah he ties to talk to him." (A/N: "Yeah! Grandpa Hermes rang the doorbell. He wanted to talk to Daddy. I said Daddy was sleeping, but he wasn't really. That's what Daddy told me to say whenever Grandpa Hermes calls or comes over and asks to talk to him. Sleeping or using the potty or on the phone. I'm supposed to alternate a whole bunch, so he won't wonder why Daddy is always sleeping whenever he tries to talk to him.") I glanced at Luke, who just stared at me and shrugged. Then the doorbell rang. "Dat's pah-bah-bwee Gwandpa Hermes again," Carol said. "You bet-tah go hide behind the cotch, Daddy." (A/N: "That's probably Grandpa Hermes again. You better go hide behind the couch, Daddy.") And Luke did exactly that. "Put me down, Mommy," Carol whined. I didn't ignore that request. I just went to the computer and checked my e-mail, looking like a mom. Yes, Luke hides behind the couch whenever Hermes is at the door. And he makes Carol answer it. That may sound cowardly to you, but that's how tense things are between Luke and Hermes. I used to hate my dad, too, and I probably would have done the same thing. "Hi, Gwandpa," I heard Carol say. "Hi, Carol! How's it going, sweetie?" Hermes asked. "I good," Carol answered. "Don tell mah mommy, but wah see was out, I sto-wah flah-wah from ma nay-buh's gah-den. I gonna give it back, toe." (A/N: "I'm good. Don't tell my mommy, but while she was out, I stole a flower from my neighbour's garden. I'm going to give it back, though.") Hermes chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell her. Is your daddy available?" "Nah, Daddy go potty," Carol replied. Hermes crossed his arms. "Would you mind telling him that it's wrong to hold grudges and he can't ignore me forever?" "My daddy not igs-nah-in you, Gwandpa! He not hah-ding ba-hind da cotch, waiting fah you tah go away, i-da!"' (A/N: "My daddy's not ignoring you, Grandpa! He's not hiding behind the couch, waiting for you to go away, either!")' Sigh. Three-year-olds were terrible liars. Luke groaned and came out. "Okay, okay, you caught me. What do you want, Hermes?" he asked, picking up Carol. "How are you doing, son?" "Great, until you showed up." "That's...too bad." Carol jumped out of Luke's arms. "Bye-bye!" she exclaimed, running away. "I no wike it when gwo-ups figh!" (A/N: "Bye-bye! I don't like it when grown-ups fight!") I rolled my eyes in her direction, but her ADD toddler brain probably didn't even register it. About ten seconds later, Luke slammed the door in Hermes's face. He didn't have a lot of patience with that guy. "Gods, why does he do that?" he muttered. Category:Annabeth Category:Luke Category:Original Character Category:Drama Category:Family Category:PG-13 Rated Story